Twisted
by snowball777
Summary: Naruto and Kurama have lost the Fourth Shinobi war. While trying to save Naruto Kurama gets sent to the past. He finds out that he is sealed inside of a 11 almost 12 year old Naruto. 17 year old Naruto is no where to be seen. Will Kurama be able to stop the events of the Fourth Shinobi war from happening? Time Travel.


**Yo! Snowball 777 here. Welcome to my new story Twisted. I hope you like it! I might twist up a whole lot of things.** **All right! Let's get this story** **started.**

 **Chapter 1: Back in the Past**

"Kurama... You... You need to... get... out of here.", Naruto panted inside of his mind escape," Get .. Out of me... and... find a way to... fix all... Of this." **"Kit, I'll lend you some of my chakra.",** Kurama said. "What... will that do?", Naruto panted. **"Or, actually. Just stay still.",** Kurama replied. "I don't think I can even move", Naruto started.

 **"Be quiet and do what I say kit.",** Kurama said **," I have a plan that will save both of us."** Naruto nodded and did what Kurama said. "Kurama, hurry up!", Naruto said," Kaguya.. is...coming!" Kaguya started coming closer. "All chakra, Belongs to Me!", she said.

"Before she laied a hand on Naruto Kurama made a hand sign and both him and Naruto dissappeared. Kaguya growled and started using her Byakugan to find them.

Kurama woke up. He was still inside of Naruto's mindscape, but the cage was there again, and Naruto was nowhere in sight. **"Grrrr, where is that brat?",** Kurama asked. He saw what the Naruto he was sealed inside was doing. **" I'm inside a younger version of the kit."** , Kurama said when he saw that the Naruto he was in making horrible clones. Kurama snickered when he saw Naruto's horrible clones.

 **'I remember bringing Naruto with me.',** Kurama thought **,' Maybe. He didn't make it'** Kurama got sad at the thought.

"I'll show them! I'm just as good as they are!", Naruto shouted," Shadow clone Jutsu!" **"Heh, maybe, I could change everything that's happened.",** Kurama thought, **"I could start differently. I could stop the war. But I'll take a rest for today. A lot has happened since."**

When Kurama woke up he saw the academy. Naruto was in class. Iruka was explaining on how to throw a Shuriken. **'I should talk to the kit while he isn't doing anything.'** , Kurama thought. He then said, **"Hey kit."**

Naruto perked up. When he blinked and was in a dark sewer like place. **"Hey, Kit."** , a voice said. "Where am I?", Naruto asked himself. He walked around until he was in a room with a gigantic cage. And in that cage, was the nine-tails. **"I'm glad you heard me Kit.",** The Nine-Tails said.

"Aahhh!", Naruto shouted," It's the Nine-Tails!" Kurama snorted. "Where am I? And why are you here?!", Naruto asked. **"We're inside of you Kit, or you're mindscape."** ,Kurama answered **," As for why I'm here, I got sealed into you Kit."**

"Sealed into me?", Naruto said. 'Wait, is that why everyone... hates me?', Naruto thought. **"I thought I could lend you a hand on your training.",** Kurama said. "Oh really?", Naruto said with a hint of distrust in his voice," and how would you help me?" **"First off, this seal is making your chakra unstable.",** Kurama said. "So? You want me to undo the seal?", Naruto said," If you want me to do that, then no way!"

 **"It's one of the only ways you can fully control you're chakra.",** Kurama said. "Why are you helping me?", Naruto asked," Don't you want to eat me or something?" **"You just remind me of an old friend of mine."** , Kurama answered. "Why did you befriend your old friend?", Naruto asked. **"He never thought of me or used me as a weapon.",** Kurama answered.

 **"When you, or if you unlock the seal, I won't lend you my chakra unless you need it. Just do whatever you would usually do."** ,Kurama explained. Naruto put a hand on his chin. "I'll think about it.", Naruto said," I'll tell you once class is done." **"Take your time kit."** , Kurama said.

When Naruto snapped back into reality, he found out Iruka was trying to get his attention. "Naruto, we're going outside to practice throwing Shuriken.", Iruka said. "Okay.", Naruto said and ran outside. His teacher looked at Naruto.

Outside of the acadamy everyone surrounded the targets. "All right, Sasuke can you show us how it's done?", Iruka asked. Girls started squealing, excluding a certain Hyuuga.

Sasuke got three Shuriken on the right target and one of them hit the bullseye. He got all four of them are on the left target, and one of them hit the bullseye. Naruto snarled. "Hey! I could do thattoo! Believe it!", Naruto said. He got Shuriken, and threw them. One of them landed near Iruka's face. And only two of the Shuriken landed on the right target.

"Ha! Is that the best you could do?", Kiba asked. "Hey, you'd better stay out of my way loser.", Sasuke said. "Loser." "Idiot." "Moron." "Freak." That's all Naruto heard along with laughter of his foolishness.

Naruto looked down and growled. Hinata looked at Naruto with sad eyes. "Naruto.", she mummered softly.

Inside of Naruto's mindscape Naruto asked Kurama," How do you unlock the seal?" **"Like I said, I'm not going to lend you any of my chakra unless you really need it.",** Kurama said. Naruto nodded. Kurama sighed and said, **"You have to find where the seal is located on you, the you put your hand on it and then turn your hand as if you're turning a knob."** Naruto lifted his shirt and put the upper part in his mouth to hold it. Then he summoned his chakra. When he saw the seal he put his hand on the seal and turned it.

 **Alright I thank you for reading this. Please comment and review, but pleas no FLAMES. Thank you and see you next time.**


End file.
